User blog:Princess Callie/Reasons WHY a Story Gets Deleted
I know. I have not a single story on this wiki. But, I'm an admin at Spinpasta and my stories are there. The only reason I'm writing this is to express some annoyance at the complaints in this thread. So admins or whatnot, feel free to delete this, or add to it, or what not. Do whatever you feel like. Let's take a look and clarify the primary reasons that a story is deleted using the very same "users" I used in my comment: Knockoff Man, Clichelover20, ITSTOTALLYFINISHEDBRO, GenericTitleGuy, and Ifailed3rdGradeEnglish. We're going to take a look at the first paragraphs of the stories they've wrote, shall we? ITSTOTALLYFINISHEDBRO We'll start off with BRO because he's the easiest. Let's take a look at his story: "It was a sunny day in Philadelphia. The grass was growing greener in the yard this year, despite the annual smog that plagued the area on a constant basis. Yuri took a deep breath, and exhaled in the fresh air. Too bad he would ruin it with a cigarette." This is a good paragraph. Wonderful grammar and syntax. Short, albeit, but nonetheless. The issue? It's the only paragraph. You called this finished, BRO? Really? Not only is it completely pointless and anticlimatic (unless the point is to tell people to stop smoking), it's FOUR sentences. Nothing but a waste of time to the reader. As LOLSKELETONS once said, you must finish your pasta before leaving the editing table. Knockoff Man Knockoff Man. This will be fun. Let's continue. "Isaiah and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Isaiah and his brother Devin couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by." This is also a good paragraph; except for one thing. See it? It's not just a spin off, it's downright plagiarism. You might recognize it from here. It would fall below any Quality Standard and is call for not only instant deletion, but a possible ban too. Knockoff Man, not only are you a fraud, you're a lazy freaking dickhead too. Clichelover20 I think you can predict the problem with this user's story just by the name. Nonetheless: "So I was walking down the sidewalk, when I noticed a yard sale. I went up to it, wondering if they had any games to sell. I asked this creepy old dude about it and he gave me this Nintendo 64 cartridge. The label was ripped off. Written on it was "Plankton's Revenge." And he was selling for just a buck, too! I thought in my head, "Cool, I'll take it." See the problem? Banned cliche. Many banned cliches. Yard sale, creepy dude, ripped off label, selling for a buck, and the main character saying "I'll take it." That and the fact that he needed to use the last line as the start of a new paragraph. GenericTitleGuy We'll just head straight into this. "The egg was smooth and ovular shaped. Ironically, though, it was also rough in some areas, unlike most eggs. It bore a white color, dull white. In all honesty, more grayish than white. I picked it up and cracked it into the pan, with the heat on low. That's when things started happening..." Again, good paragraph. Wonderful syntax and grammar. But now let's look at the title: An. egg; Generic, you lazy, lazy, prod. There's already a story by that name. All you did was bypass the rules. No wonder your story is going to get thrown down the drain, no matter how much effort you put into it. Ifailed3rdGradeEnglish Ifailed3rdGradeEnglish. Name says it all, doesn't it? Let's take a look. "Meh budy hurts.I wokz up to make en agg. runned." I can't take any more of that. Sorry. Not my kind of thing. At least he capitalized his I. This would probably not only get deleted, but placed in the Trollpasta Wiki as a Pasta that's trying to be good but sucks enough to be a troll. The english is fucking terrible, at least the spelling. And he left a fragment on it! "runned?" That's not even the proper word, let alone a sentence. English, you write like a five year old who was dropped on his head intentionally as a baby. There you have it, though. The main reasons stories get deleted, cracked down on an extreme level, with some insulting stuff to boot. Category:Blog posts